


The Prime Prey

by Nyxxie



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Action, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femme Fatale, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Violence, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxxie/pseuds/Nyxxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blink is a femme stranded on Earth, one with unusual tendencies and needs. When she discovers another Cybertronian in her territory, Blink acts on instinct, but is quickly curious towards the mech, an experiment like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blink and Blitzy

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in my undead craze of early 2015. I restarted it on a night of NyQuil induced drowsiness, when I should have been doing schoolish things.  
> Now, here is the thing. I made it. It exists now. IDK if I'll ever finish it, but I liked it enough not to leave it on my drive to rot.  
> So yeah.

The hunger was getting painful.  
Slag, it wasn't fair she couldn't find decent energon. There was just such slim pickings on this planet. Yes. Very slim.  
Blink wandered through the woods, violet optics pensive. It simply was beyond cru-  
Wait. That scent. That voice.  
A Cybertronian? On this rock?  
Blink could hardly believe her good fortune.  
She crept along the forest floor, listening carefully. It almost sounded like multiple mechs. Hmm. That increases the risk, but Blink loved risk, as long as it wasn’t too likely to result in her demise.  
She approached a clearing well within her territory. Near her stock of energon. Now, that just wasn’t nice. She needed that energon, disgusting as it was, and they had no right to just walk into her home and raid her pantry.  
Blink slid, wraith-like, behind a boulder, and peered around.  
A bulky flier stood in the clearing, his paint silver and purple with a grey, rather handsome face, and his armour was designed to take hits. He was a flier, which meant she’d have to disable that ability to get what she wanted, and his bulk would pose a problem, but only if she was too slow. She could already pick out seams in the armour.  
What Blink didn’t get was why he was just standing there, talking to himself.  
Oh. Wait.  
His face switched to a red, visored face, a little less appealing in that it was incredibly aggressive looking and yelling quite loudly. Blink wasn’t one for yelling. Screaming, though, was another matter. His face switched back to the grey one, and it was then Blink realised that he was arguing with himself.  
How very interesting.  
Perhaps, he could offer some entertainment before the inevitable end, at least. One didn’t often come across such experiments that survived the procedure and following, er, complications. Blink herself was well aware of that.  
She listened to what the flier had to say, curiosity temporarily overriding instinct.  
“The energon zignal vas over there.” Said the grey mech coolly.  
A new face, black with red, jagged features, appeared, grinning maniacally. “Ja. But ve’ve been vrong before.” He said. “Going in circles. Ring around the rozie, pocket full of-”  
“Vould you shut up!” Snarled the aggressive face. It was such a strange thing to watch. She laughed a bit, but Blink cut it off in time to a soft snicker. Mustn't alert the prey, naughty Blink.  
The delectable, rare prey.  
Oh. Wait. He’d heard her, and had whirled about to look about the forest, cliff and boulders, weapons ready.  
“Who is out zere? Show yourzelf!” He snapped crisply, still keeping to the cool face.  
There was that taint of beginning fear. Blink smiled, watching in amusement. His face changed again to the mad one. “Come out, come out, vherever you are!” He sang.  
She laughed aloud. There was no point in hiding anymore. He knew, and her laughter would taunt him further. Goad him into foolishness.  
“Show yourzelf, my lovely.” Sang the mech, before his face changed to that yelly red one. Blink grasped for a suitable term to describe that red face. The organics called them meatheads, if memory served.  
Yes. Meathead would suffice.  
The meathead yelled, “Before we shoot you dead!”  
“Why would you do that?” She asked sweetly, stepping into his line of sight.  
Instantly, his cool persona returned to the forefront, eyeing the femme warily.  
“A femme.” He said, examining her carefully. She carried no insignia, though it looked as though she once had but had very crudely removed it.  
“A mech." She said mockingly. She looked him up and down, and licked her lip components absently.  
"Vhat is a femme doing out here?"  
"Hunting for energon, like you." She said, almost shyly. "But you see, I found this place a while back. It’s mine."  
“Is it?” Said the mech. “I see no zigns of your claim.”  
The femme smiled strangely, her odd violet optics narrowing. “I know how you Decepticons work. A lot of big bullies, picking on a femme.” Suddenly, she out and out grinned.  
The mech caught sight of those four long fang denta in her mouth. He looked taken aback.  
“You aren’t the only freak around here.” Blink hissed. Then she lunged.  
The mech made an interesting grunting noise, not having time to draw his weapons as the much smaller Cybertronian slammed into him. She was agile, and aiming for his weak spots, but the mech was also surprisingly fast. Blink was impressed. And delighted. She enjoyed prey with a little fight.  
When he shot a large and dangerous laser beam at her, Blink was a little less amused. She hissed, jumping up and clinging to the cliff, then launching off to land on his back. The mech quickly batted her away, withdrawing his gun and shooting at her.  
Blink dodged, then ran towards him. Her claws were out, and raked across his armour, sparks flying. While he staved off that attack, she aimed for a seam in his armour. Energon spurted, and she smirked at him before leaping away.  
When she licked her servos, the mech looked a surprised. He held his weapons on her as they paused, staring at her.  
“Vhat are you?” He asked.  
Blink smiled, cocking her head, the faint glow of energon on her lip components. “A monster.” She said. “Like you. Built in a lab. I've never tasted something like you. The first living energon I've tasted in centuries, and it's another test tube freak.”  
Her violet optics never left his face, venting heavily as she laughed.  
“Zhis femme is nuts.” The red and black face commented. “And that's coming from me.”  
The face returned to the grey one, which frowned. “You require living energon. Fine. But you cannot have mine.”  
“I beg to differ, handsome. Your energon is mine!”  
This time when she lunged, she dug her claw like servos into his forearm. He violently shook her, but she was strong. Far stronger than he expected.  
They would have grappled for longer, when suddenly Blink saw the familiar sight of an approaching aerial threat.  
“Slag.” Blink growled. She flew backwards, pausing for a moment to look at her prey. So unfortunate. So close. She'd have to find a new pantry, she supposed. And return for the Decepticon when he didn't have back up.  
She stopped, at last, her frame aching from exertion. Blink was unused to having to fight for prey like this. It was, different. The fact he'd fended her off with her augmented speed was, unusual.  
Blink froze when she heard pedesteps behind her. The femme was surprised when Blitzwing emerged, weapon pointed at his foe.  
“Did you think it vould be zat easy?” He said.  
“Please. Like grunt Decepticons are renowned for their intelligence and ambition.” Blink laughed, despite her nervousness. Another mech had appeared behind her prey. Bigger, and not nearly as appealing. He lumbered like an earth pachyderm, looming behind the other and glowering at the femme.  
“This is what attacked you, Blitzwing? It's so small!”  
Oh, great. This genius was louder than the meathead. At least she knew her preys name now.  
Blink looked at them, then sidelong towards an area where she could vanish. They were near a highway. If she could just get there, and transform, she could lose these two.  
Blitzwing realized she was planning something. “You aren't going anyvhere.”  
She smirked at him. “Why, Blitzy, why would you think I was going to run off and leave?”  
“Because you're a coward.” He said flatly. “Lugnut, seize her! Lord Megatron will be interested in her, capabilities.”  
Blink froze. Megatron. Like slag she was going to let that fragger touch her. She looked at Lugnut, then Blitzwing, and she snorted. She transformed down into a bike, and, churning up dirt, laughed.  
When the light flashed towards her, Blink thought it was another laser. Until she couldn't move. She looked down at her wheels, encased in ice, and was surprised again.  
“Well, you caught me.” She said, her usual cockiness tinged with bitterness and malevolence. “Now what, Blitzy?”  
“You sleep, until I figure out vhat to do vith you.” Said Blitzwing. He looked at his companion. “Gently, Lugnut.”  
Then, Blinks world went black.

The femme awoke in cuffs, sitting in a corner of some sort of cave. She looked around, her optics adjusting to the darkness. They fell on a tall, winged figure, standing there and watching her. Blitzwing.  
“Pretty kinky for someone you just met, eh, Blitzy?” Blink asked.  
“Ah. You are avake. That's good. I was becoming concerned that mein associate had damaged you.”  
“Simply my pride, nothing more.” She felt weak, and realized she was low on energy. “Don't suppose you've got some spare energon, huh?”  
When he didn't reply, she rolled her optics. “Oh, I'm nuts, Blitzwing, not an idiot. I can consume the same slag you do.”  
“I'll see vhat can be arranged.” He said coolly.  
“You vhant to drink our energon, still, Ja?” The red and black face asked. “Like a vampire? Do you sparkle?”  
She snorted. “Not unless I have a decent finish. I suppose vampire would describe me, though. I like that, actually. Blink the Vampirecon or some rubbish of that kind.”  
“Blink? That's you name?” He asked, back to his icy domineer.  
“I said it, didn't I?” Blink replied easily. Her pretty purple optics were drilling into Blitzwing. “You know, Blitzy, you're the first to escape me in a long time. I wish I had had more time to play with you.”  
“Oddly, I cannot say zhe same.”  
“Of course not. Why would the prey enjoy the predatory hunt? I could have sucked your scrumptious frame dry and left your greying frame in my pantry. Or crippled you and taken my sweet time draining you over a matter of time. I could have been at my peak for days, feeding on you.”  
Blitzwing seemed very quiet.  
Blink sat back, her radiant smile aimed a bit over his shoulder strut.  
“Whatever you have planned, just remember. I'm not through until you and I trade places. I will feed on your energon, Blitzwing.”


	2. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see some of Blinks origins.

Blink lay in silence in her corner, the Vampiric Femmes optics narrowed in the darkness as she watched her captors go about their daily lives.   
They really were a dysfunctional pair. Lugnut was a loud, insanely loyal mech with a processor Blink swore was made from Earth computertech.  
Blitzwing was obviously of marginally higher intelligence than his comrade, though it was often marred by his multiple personalities breaking out.   
He still looked like he'd taste good, and Blink found herself squirming with frustration and need, wanting, no, needing to feel his energon filled lines yield and break beneath her fang like siphons, to feel his still form beneath her. It had been so long since live energon had passed through her mouth. Since she'd finished off her last would be captor years ago, she realized.   
She remembered how long he'd lived, how he'd begged, how he'd given up at last and shuddered beneath her, his optics darkening, so weak she'd let his servos free from the cuffs they'd once used on her, and those servos had used the last of his strength to beat weakly upon her chest, fists clenched and sliding down as Blink absorbed the remaining energon from his frame.  
She made a contented purring noise, only to remember, there was no food.   
Or rather, there was. Teasingly close, but out of reach. Which was worse than no food, Blink decided.  
Blitzwing would often watch her, and he was doing this now, with the wariness of a prey item and curiousity of the kind that had likely been the innocuous lead up to their own similar situations of artificially created freakishness. He looked like he wanted to take her apart and see how she ticked, and like he was afraid what he'd find if he did.   
Blink didn't mind. She'd stare back, and fantasize about feeding on him.  
Sometimes, she'd imagine coming up behind him, subduing him with a few well placed jabs, and then pushing him down, onto the ground.   
She'd sometimes latch from behind, sometimes from in front. She imagined him writhing and cursing uselessly, fighting the inevitable.   
She imagined him helpless, cuffed and immobile much like she was now, optics distant and frame well bitten, armour scratched as he awaited her in her pantry.   
It was what kept her going, despite only having unpleasant, dead energon to feed on still, despite being his captive instead of the way it should be, and despite having to listen to the two (four?) idiots day and night.   
She would bide her time.   
That was the way of the predator.   
But she was damn well going to do it before the Deceptimorons found their illustrious leader. Megatron was one thing she remembered that she hated. One of the few things she did remember.   
“You're very quiet.”  
She smirked. “I prefer others make the noise.”  
Her prey was wary around her. The one dubbed Random would sometimes pop up and make a stupid joke about her needs, though she was grateful he and the cold one were more dominant around her than the meathead. She wanted to enjoy his two more appealing aspects before the other one became dominant.   
Blitzwing would fight her, and she’d enjoy it more than he would. She'd probably gag him somehow, though how she hadn't figured it out yet. She wanted him to make noise, as it was the one of more satisfying aspects of her feeding aside from the pleasure of the actual act. But, as a rule, Blink did not like yelling.   
“You vere Decepticon?” Blitzwing asked, gesturing to the marred, torn patch upon her chest armour.   
Blink shrugged as best she could. “Dunno. It was off when I woke up. The mechs who were holding me were ‘Cons, but that doesn't mean anything.”  
“Woke up? You vere held in stasis, zen?”   
She snickered. “When I regained my sense of self awareness. Up until that moment, I had been a monster on a leash.” She flashed him a bright, friendly smile, siphon fangs gleaming prettily. “I rather prefer this though. I can remember things. Like my preys name. How he tastes.”  
He watched her, like one of those earth creatures called deer would watch one of those dogs, or herself, before she'd managed to tame one that lived near her lair.   
“I zink zat keeping you around here alive until we find Lord Megatron vill be a very bad idea.” Blitzwing said at last.   
“I'd agree.” Blink replied. He looked surprised, looking at her.  
She wasn't smiling. Her face was hard, optics drilling into him. “It would likely be in your best interest not to keep me here. Then again, I do not recommend trying to kill me, as that will only, as the organics say, piss me off, and certainly not setting me free. I'll stalk you, and I will catch you.”  
“Vhy shouldn't I kill you, femme?” He demanded. “That seems the best vey to insure my survival.”  
Blink shifted a little, and sighed. “I honestly don't think you can, Blitzy.” She said. “You're welcome to try, though.”  
\----  
Blink didn't remember anything, before she suddenly was aware of her surroundings, and the spark of something zesty and alive and sweet in her mouth, and the heaving of something beneath her body. Servos uselessly pushing on her chest, weakened from energy loss, every movement sending little sparks of pleasure through her body.   
Blink withdrew her fang like siphons reluctantly, to look at her victim. Well, this was interesting. A Decepticon, the label sprang into her mind unbidden, much like the name which she used for herself had, and the understanding of what she was doing. He was staring into space, vents whirring, gaze unfocused and pained.   
Blink smirked a little, feeling distinct malice towards this mech though she could not place its origin.   
His digits were trying to dig into her armour. Her own servos swooped up, wrapping around his. Energon trickled down the corner of her jaw onto her victims chest plate, as she put her mouth close to his spark and dipped her glossa into the seam between armour and casing. Her smirk widened, and a predatory purr hummed through her frame as he shuddered, whimpering.  
This was satisfying. Though some part of her screamed to finish draining him, Blink withdrew, as she took in the room. A ship, in a lab. A stasis pod, a cylinder like tank that could hold a femme Blink’s size, a surgical table- ah! Perfect! Cuffs.  
She smiled, grabbing them, and quickly tying up her food so it couldn't escape. She'd play some more later, she decided, but not before pressing a quick, chaste kiss to its lips.   
It squirmed to get away from her, and she felt a pang of delight.   
She wandered about the ship, noting other bodies, doors broken into, spatters of energon and claw marks. How delightful, she thought. A whole ship to herself.  
Blink sighed, and upon finding a suitable seat in the form of a berth, she looked at her clawed servos. What was she?   
This was the first moment she'd taken since the second she'd suddenly existed. Well, obviously, she'd existed before that moment, but- she'd been something else.   
She felt things. A ghost of hatred for this ship and the mechs she'd killed. Memories of pain and agony and a desire to lash out, to hurt and a desire to be free.  
Overwhelmingly, an understanding of the fact she wasn't, normal. And no desire to return to that normalcy was there. In fact, this power in her was welcome, desired. Whoever she had been before this was dead, and she liked that idea a little more than a monster should have.   
She stood, and an idea occurred to her. She could keep her food alive, just long enough not just to play, but also to glean information from it. Blink thought, it was only fair a monster learn how it was made

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thus begins my contribution to the many stories about vampiric creatures. Such is the fun I suppose.


End file.
